Typically, the disposition of various components within an engine room should take into consideration their physical, thermodynamic, hydrodynamic, and electrical properties. Accordingly, these considerations can preferably be inspected utilizing an engine room model in the design step of designing a vehicle. However, a drawback of current inspection devices is that and engine and transmission can not be installed together and inspected in the conventional engine room model.